


Gomakasenai hon no

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Established Relationship, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Language, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pues pensé que podía hacer las cosas de manera diferente, esta vez. Y, en serio Hikka, no sé cómo lo hagas. Fui distraído todo el día, no podía evitar de pensar en este exacto momento. Realicé que tu vida tiene que ser un infierno.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Gomakasenai hon no

**Gomakasenai hon no**

**(Instinto de no engañar)**

Iba a ser un PV peligroso, Hikaru lo veía a kilómetros.

Para ser exacto, podía ver a _Yuto_ a kilómetros, y esto no estaba bien para su salud mental.

No era que Hikaru no le encontrara maravilloso cada minuto de cada día, claro; pero, de todas maneras, con todo el amor que tenía por él, no podía evitar de notar cuando lo estaba particularmente.

Y eso no era ni siquiera el problema.

Hikaru estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así; Yuto se cuidaba muy bien solo, pero en vestuario y maquillaje hacían todo lo posible para mostrar todas sus cualidades, y siempre trabajaban muy bien.

Pues Hikaru, en momentos como eso, siempre tenía dificultades a concentrarse en el trabajo, los ojos constantemente atraídos por su alto, delgado, _excitante_ novio.

El problema, ese día en particular, era que Yuto parecía estar tanto eufórico como a él.

Cada vez que tenía esa jodida cámara en las manos, lo sólo que parecía hacer era apuntarla hacia Hikaru, no importaba quien estuviera hablando, y Yaotome podía sólo esperar que no se dieran cuenta durante la edición.

“Vale, ¡corte!”

La voz del director le hizo sobresaltar y le despertó de sus lucubraciones sobre su novio.

“Otsukaresama deshita.” dijo, en voz más alta que previsto, al reverenciar de manera torpe mientras trataba de alcanzar el camerino antes de todos los demás.

Tenía una buena razón para querer volver a casa tan pronto como posible.

“¿Tienes prisa?” le oyó preguntar a Kei, una mirada maliciosa en la cara como si supiera lo que le molestaba.

Oh bien, era Kei. Claro que lo sabía. Tenía que tener una antena muy bien ocultada para captar cosas así.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, y no se preocupó de responder.

Los dos de ellos entraron en el cuarto, seguidos por los demás. A pesar de cuanto le había parecido excitado durante todo el día, Yuto no parecía tener la misma urgencia que él, dado que actualmente estaba retrasando, sentado al lado de Chinen al hablar de quien sabía que mientras el menor se vestía.

Hikaru no podía creerlo.

Respiró hondo y acabó de vestirse; cuando se giró, su novio estaba todavía allí, todavía llevando su vestuario y sin aparente intención de ir a casa.

Se unió a ellos, al cruzar los brazos y al echarle un vistazo impaciente.

“Bien, yo estoy listo. ¿Piensas de volver conmigo o vas a pasar la noche aquí?” le preguntó, interrumpiendo la discusión entre Yuri y él.

Yuto levantó la cabeza, muy despacio, y la sonrisita en su cara sólo podía significar una cosa: lío.

“Lo siento mucho, Hikka, me distraje. Yuri y yo estábamos planeando para un nuevo restaurante de gyoza que queremos probar.” explicó, en el tono más inocente que Hikaru hubiera oído en su vida.

Como si pudieras haberle dejado pensar que no pasara nada raro.

“¿Esta noche?” preguntó, casi temiendo la respuesta.

Yuto se puso en pie, la sonrisita todavía en la cara.

“No, creo que no.” murmuró, luego se asomó adelante, de manera de tener la boca cerca del oído de Hikaru. “Pero si quieres que vaya a casa, creo que va a hacerme falta ayuda para quitarme el vestuario.”

Hikaru se salió los ojos, al dar un paso atrás y al limpiarse la garganta. Ruidosamente.

De reojo, podía jurar de haberle visto a Chinen poner los ojos en blanco, pero no le importaba nada.

No tenían una vida privada en el ecosistema de los JUMP. Amén.

Le tiró un brazo a su novio, le llevó a una esquina de la sala donde – al menos esperaba – nadie les pudiera oír. Como si importara, en ese momento.

“¿Sugieres algo?” preguntó, con cuidado.

Yuto sonrió, al inclinar la cabeza y al mirarle a los ojos unos momentos antes de responder.

“Tengo unas ideas por la cabeza. Pero deberías venir conmigo al baño para descubrirlo. Sólo dame unos minutos de ventaja.” dijo, rápido, y antes que Hikaru pudiera hacerle notar que estaba completamente loco, había desaparecido afuera de la puerta.

Hikaru siguió mirando el punto vacío frente a sí un poco de tiempo, antes de recordarse que estaba en un cuarto lleno de gente y, aunque Yuto y él fueran evidentes, no quería ser _demasiado_ obvio.

Cambió el peso de pie unas veces, al mirarse alrededor. Siempre había alguien con los ojos apuntados a él, y sabía ya qué iba a ser imposible colarse fuera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Estaba comenzando a pensar en una excusa para irse, cuando Yuri le ayudó.

O tal vez no.

“Por dios, ¡Hikaru! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el adolescente ingenuo y seguirle?” le dijo, en voz bastante alta para que todo el mundo le oyera.

“Pero, yo...” empezó a decir, seriamente en pánico ahora, mientras veía a todos sus amigos reír. De verdad, ¿Qué sentido tenía? “Bien, vale.” dijo al final, que en realidad no era su respuesta mejor de la historia, y dejó el cuarto antes que alguien más pudiera expresar su opinión sobre su vida sexual.

Aunque fuera excitado, aunque le encontrara guapo, tenía intención de matar a Yuto el momento exacto en que le hubiera visto.

O, de todas formas, lo _habría_ hecho, si al entrar en el baño no hubiera descubierto que su novio, aparentemente harto de esperar, se había quitado el vestuario solo.

“¡Nakajima Yuto!” chilló Hikaru, al empujarle dentro de un cubículo y al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. “¿Y si hubiera entrado alguien del personal? ¿Estás completamente loco?” le reprochó, incrédulo.

Yuto se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa.

“No es mi culpa.” dijo, al llevar las manos a las caderas de su novio, empezando a acariciarle despacio.

“¿Osas decir qué sea mi culpa?” contestó Hikaru, pero no tan pronto como le habría gustado.

Aunque le gustara la manera como vestían a Yuto para los promotional video, no podía negar de preferirle desnudo.

“Claro que sí.” respondió el menor, esa sonrisita engreída todavía en la cara. “Sabes, siempre es así. Llegamos, filmamos, me miras de esa manera y...” hizo una mueca. “Y luego me encuentro en casa, a tu merced y siendo un desastre.” se encogió de hombros. “Pues pensé que podía hacer las cosas de manera diferente, esta vez. Y, en serio Hikka, no sé cómo lo hagas. Fui distraído todo el día, no podía evitar de pensar en este exacto momento. Realicé que tu vida tiene que ser un infierno.”

Hikaru rio, al alejarse un poco.

“Créeme, Yu, lo que estoy mirando ahora es más un infierno de lo que pasaste tú.” se extendió adelante y le besó los labios, luego respiró hondo. “Pero de verdad, pienso que deberíamos seguir el guion y llegar a salvo a casa. Es muy arriesgado.” le hizo notar, y la mirada en su cara mostraba claramente cuanto poco le gustara la idea de esperar.

Yuto inclinó la cabeza de un lado, aparentemente confuso.

“Espera, hay algo equivocado aquí.” dijo. “Normalmente, soy yo el cauteloso. Y pensaba que fuera algo de mí que odias.”

Hikaru se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

“Yutti, no sé si te das cuenta, pero el hecho que seas cauteloso es lo que nos permitió de guardar el trabajo todo este tiempo.” le hizo notar, con un suspiro. “Y no creo de ser bastante fuerte de tomar tu lugar.” admitió, al llevar las manos adelante y comenzando a acariciarle el pecho.

“Bueno. No quiero que lo hagas. No cuando estoy tan cachondo.” respondió rápidamente Yuto, dando un paso hacia él, anulando la distancia entre ellos. “Pues... ¿quieres saber en qué pensé?” preguntó en baja voz, mientras la mano iba sin discreción a tocarle el sexo al mayor.

Hikaru aguantó la respiración y asintió.

“Me gustaría.” tuvo éxito de decir, antes de apoyar la cabeza contra el hombro de Yuto.

“Bueno, en realidad empezó esta mañana.” dijo Yuto, al sonreír suavemente y al alearse, mostrándole la cadera a Hikaru.

“Que...” empezó a decir Yaotome, antes de verlo.

Había una marca azulada en la cadera del menor, la forma confusa, pero sin duda perteneciente a una mano.

Tragó, y estaba seguro que Yuto no podía haberse perdido el espasmo de su sexo.

“Lo siento.” dijo, automáticamente. “No me había dado cuenta de haberte apretado tan fuerte.”

Yuto rio suavemente y sacudió la cabeza.

“Nada para que sentirlo.” le aseguró. “Bien, esta mañana me quito el pijama, y estoy a punto de entrar en la ducha, cuando lo veo.” siguió explicando, haciendo una pausa y gimiendo en baja voz. “Me puso tan cachondo, Hikka, no tienes idea. Pensar que anoche fueras tan involucrado en follarme de dejar una marca, que me apretaste tan fuerte que dejaste un cardenal... no pude pensarlo sin...” hizo otra pausa, haciendo un sonido desesperado y cogiéndole la mano al mayor, llevándosela a su erección. “Mucho mejor.” dijo, mientras su mano seguía moviéndose en el sexo todavía cubierto del mayor.

“No lo sé, me parece bastante injusto. ¿Por qué yo sigo llevando toda mi ropa?” dijo Hikaru, pero de todas formas empezó a tocar al menor.

“Es más excitante así.” le ignoró Yuto, al apoyarse contra la pared y al gemir en baja voz mientras Hikaru movía la mano. “Pues, estaba diciendo, entré en la ducha y tomé cartas en el asunto, por así decirlo.” siguió, los dedos ahora más apretados en la erección del mayor para darle más alivio. “Y pese a esto, llegamos aquí y te encuentro con esa jodida mirada. Que es más o menos lo mismo que tienes cuanto estás a punto de follarme de _esa_ manera. Y no pude evitar de imaginar escenarios, y querer hacer cosas, querer...” tragó, al cerrar brevemente los ojos mientras el pulgar del mayor le rozaba la punta. “Tienes suerte que sea tan cauteloso. De lo contrario me habría arrodillado al suelo delante de todos y habría dejado que me ahogaras con tu polla. Fue muy difícil de evitar.”

“Yuto...” gimió Hikaru, al empujar las caderas contra el menor, sintiéndose cerca de correrse sólo así, pero queriendo más de él.

“No hay tiempo para hacerlo bien, Hikka. Nos podrían pillar en cualquier momento, ¿recuerdas?” bromó Yuto, teniendo éxito de sonreír a pesar de la excitación.

Hikaru pareció dividido por un momento, como para decidir si mereciera la pena ignorarle y tomarle lo mismo. Y, estaba seguro, el menor habría apreciado.

“Sigue hablando.” siseó al final, conformándose con la manera como le estaba provocando la mano de su novio.

“Estábamos a mí que quería que me follaras la boca, ¿verdad?” dijo Yuto con una sonrisita, cerrando los ojos tanto por el placer que sentía como para entrar en la narración. “Bien, más que las razones obvias, es algo que me gusta mucho. Es lo que te hace perder más fácilmente la cabeza, y lo veo que cada vez tienes dificultades a mantener el control.” Hikaru apretó el agarre y gimió otra vez, más fuerte. “No debes, ¿sabes? Puedo tomar todo lo que quieres darme, cuanto duro quieras dármelo. Y creo que establecimos ya que ser zarandeado un poco me pone cachondo a muerte, pues...” se le paró la respiración por un momento mientras su novio movía la mano más rápidamente. “Sigue, Hikka, por favor, estoy cerca.” pidió, mientras le tocaba más fuerte, sintiendo que él también estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

“Eres tan precioso.” le dijo Hikaru, sintiéndose como si la petición le hubiera devuelto el control. “Tan guapo y excitante, y todo para mí. Si hubiera sabido que este era el efecto, te habría dejado marcas cada vez que te follé.” le dijo, al girar la mano para estimularle mejor, ganando a cambio otro gemido. “Está bien así, mi niño, sigue pensándolo. Sigue pensando en cuánto quieres que te folle, y ten en cuenta que es exactamente lo que voy a hace cuando volveremos a casa. No vas a librarte con un cardenal esta vez, créeme.” dijo, acercándose y lamiéndole una oreja. “Voy a arruinarte, Yuto.” murmuró, y fue todo lo que el menor pudo sufrir; tembló, fuerte, y se apoyó completamente contra su novio mientras se corría en su mano, al respirar pesadamente como para evitar de hacer mucho ruido.

Hikaru, luego, le dejó menos que diez segundos para disfrutarlo.

“Espero sinceramente que el orgasmo no te haya arruinado el ánimo.” le dijo, luego le empujó los hombros, fuerte, hasta que el menor fue arrodillado al suelo.

A pesar de esto, Yuto tuvo éxito de sonreír, la rendición a cualquiera quisiera Hikaru casi suficiente para hacer correr inmediatamente al mayor.

“Se necesita más que una paja por eso.” le aseguró, luego se apresuró a liberarle la erección a Yaotome.

No fue un trabajo complejo; con lo que había pasado, todo lo que Hikaru pudo soportar fueron un par de movimientos con la mano directamente en la piel desnuda para sentirse abrumado ya.

“No voy a durar.” siseó, bajándose para tomar la cara del menor en ano. Yuto sacó la lengua, pasándola en la punta por una fracción de segundo antes que el mayor se corriera, teniendo sólo parcialmente éxito de apuntar a su boca, mientras el resto iba a golpear de la nariz hasta el mentón.

A Hikaru le habría gustado cerrar los ojos, descansar un momento, pero estaba como en trance; no podía evitar de mirar fijo la cara manchada de Yuto, y como a pesar de esto todavía tratara de subir el valor.

“Fue grosero por tu parte.” le hizo notar el menor, al volver en pie.

Hikaru rio, y pasó un dedo en el esperma en su cara, llevándoselo a los labios.

“Bien, como puedes ver, yo sigo llevando toda mi ropa, mientras que tú estás desnudo. Tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas. No podía hacer lo contrario.”

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco mientras salía del cubículo, tomando unos pañuelos para limpiarse y recuperando el vestuario, poniéndose sólo el necesario para parecer decente.

“Pues, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Fue bastante excitante o vas a dejarme ser cauteloso, y quizás guardar el trabajo?” le preguntó al mayor, al controlarse en el espejo para verificar de ser presentable. No que importara, claro, dado que sus amigos sabían exactamente por qué hubieran desaparecido de esa manera.

Hikaru fingió de pensarlo, luego sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él, besándole suavemente.

“No me malinterpretes, _adoro_ este lado de ti.” le dijo, al reír bajo. “Vale, creo que acabes de ver cuanto lo adore. Pero pienso que mientras estamos al trabajo, voy a tenerte como santurrón. Está mucho en juego.”

Yuto sonrió, victorioso.

“Pues me corrí, parece que haya un buen rato a esperarme a casa y acabas de decirme que siempre tuve razón. En general, fue un muy buen día para mí.” rio, haciendo como para salir; Hikaru pareció no estar de acuerdo, y le cogió las caderas, haciéndole girar para mirarse en el espejo.

“Mírate.” dijo, al darle un beso en el cuello. “Si es esto que hace bueno un día, pues tienes una jodida suerte cada día, Nakajima Yuto. No puedo resistirte.”

Yuto sonrojó un poco, pero trató de mostrarse indiferente.

“Y no deberías.” sonrió. “Bien, salvo que el santurrón te diga que debes.” añadió, al darle un último beso antes de tener éxito de salir de la puerta.

Hikaru le miró un momento, al sacudir la cabeza, y luego le siguió.

Había el infierno que le esperaba en el camerino, y lo sabía.

Y luego había ese buen rato que le esperaba a casa, para hacer que nada más tuviera importancia.

Entre los dos de ellos, era sin duda él el que tenía suerte.


End file.
